Survival Diary
by RedAugust
Summary: Dear journal, Today was a strange but easy day. We were dumped here on this island; which took a week of speed boating to reach- and were explained the rules: 1st- no cannibalism. 2nd-no trying to escape. 3rd-no using soul reaper powers...


**The Journal of:**

**Ichigo, Renji, and Kisuke in Survival Training**

Day 1

**Ichigo:**

Dear journal

Today was a strange but easy day. We were dumped here on this island; which took a week of speed boating to reach- and were explained the rules:

1st- no cannibalism

2nd-no trying to escape

3rd-no using soul reaper powers

And that was it. Other than that, from what I understand, we can do whatever we please. Oh, we were also told to keep a daily journal on how each day went and what happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this down.

**Renji:**

Dear journal,

Today was the first day of this stupid 'survival training camp' crap Rukia forced us into. So now I'm trapped here on this stupid island in the middle of nowhere with a couple of idiots- Ichigo and Kisuke…It sucks. And what's worse is that we can't use our soul reaper powers! I hate this. I think I'll try to swim away or build a raft or something. I'm not sure I'll last more than tomorrow.

**Kisuke:**

Dear journal,

Today was very interesting. Rukia brought Ichigo, Renji, and me to some weird island to do some kind of survival training. She says we get a prize if we are the best self-provided. We have no supplies, no food yet, nor shelter, but no boundaries. What kind of camp is this? I'm not sure I get it! Oh well, I guess. I'll just have to survive on my own for a while until they come to get us… Wait, they didn't even say how long we were going to be here! Holy crap! Rukia is gonna owe me big time for this if I'm injured. But other than all that… I think I might actually enjoy this after I adjust. I dunno. We'll just have to see.

Day 2

**Ichigo:**

Dear journal,

I need to find a way off this island NOW!!! I can't take this any more! Stupid Renji set up some dumb trap that he was so sure would catch us some food but guess what?! I found myself upside down not too long after with Kisuke and Renji laughing hysterically. They did it on purpose I know it! And it was soooo hard to get down too. I had to get a rock off the ground and brake the branch the vine was tied to… strong vine… and now my head hurts from the fall when the branch finally broke… I think my back might be bruised too from the branch falling on it. I, like, almost died. Other than that, things are all right I guess. I have never been so hungry before in my life. I hope I can get something to eat tomorrow.

**Renji:**

Dear journal,

Today was the best!!! Ichigo totally walked right into the trap I set for Kisuke! But it kind of sucked that Kisuke didn't fall into it. He's driving me crazy with that cheerful disposition of his. He was so close to the trap too, but then Ichigo had to walk right into it and get caught. It was still funny anyhow. But then on the bad side of things, we didn't get to eat today… no wait… oh ya I forgot about Kisuke. That freaking caveman went out, caught a fish on a stick, and wouldn't share. Ichigo chased him around for what seemed like forever before Kisuke finally crammed it in his mouth raw. It was the nastiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Hopefully he'll share at least some of the next one. But as for the other, I hope it makes him sick.

**Kisuke:**

Dear journal,

Wow, today was weird. Renji set up some kind of trap thing and Ichigo got stuck in it. The look on his face was priceless… I wonder how he ever got down. I was too concerned for my health to stick around there too long. All I know is that now the branch is broken. I highly doubt he used his body weight to do that… That would be funny, but no. Then I went and caught a fish… it was tiny. It was, like, bite sized. It was gross though cause if I planed on keeping it for myself I had to eat it raw. Ichigo wanted it and was chasing me around. He probably would have attacked me to get it from me, had he got close enough. So I just crammed it into my mouth… but now I feel nauseous. I don't even know what kind of fish it was; I hope it wasn't poisonous. At least I got something in my stomach, though. The other two are probably _starving_. I hope this ends soon.

Day 3

**Ichigo:**

Dear journal,

I _swear_ they're out to get me! Today I fell into some crater Kisuke dug up late last night and now my ankle hurts. I think I might have injured it in the fall. If I did, I obviously couldn't feel it before; but now it hurts really bad. He must have been scared of me though cause he ran for his life. I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast… It looks swollen. At least I got something to eat today like I wanted. It was a dead fish… I found it… I don't have a clue how old it was but I didn't really care at the time- I was so hungry. Now my stomach hates me. I hope this ends soon before I lose my dignity and sink to the level of the two pests now trying to scare me outside the tent I made this afternoon out of sticks and leaves. I wonder if they know it's not working… I hope I can fall asleep tonight too. The ground is _not_ comfortable.

**Renji:**

Dear journal,

OMG! Today Ichigo totally fell into this enormous pit Kisuke dug up! It was awesome! But poor Ichigo though, he's getting so beat up with these traps of ours. And I'm starting to think there isn't any wildlife on this island. I haven't seen any yet. I AM SO FREAKING HUNGRY!!! I haven't gotten to eat any thing but nasty bugs for three days now! Yes, bugs. That's how hungry I am, I'm eating bugs. That and I can hardly sleep at night with all the mosquitoes. And stupid little Ichigo won't share his stupid little tent; nor will he make a bigger one or tell us how he made it. It's not fair! I want to go home.

P.S. I think Kisuke is hiding something. He's happier tonight than he has been. I wonder what it is he's smiling so much about.

**Kisuke:**

Dear journal,

LOL! Today has been great! First, I woke up really early and went to the shore with my handy little stick and caught two fish, built a fire, cooked and ate them both. And the best part of that is that it not only filled me up, but Ichigo and Renji didn't catch me! So I didn't have to share! Isn't that amazing?! After breakfast, I went out, found some large sturdy vines and leaves, and began construction on a hidden cot. Tis where I am now, in fact! I love this! Oh, and did I mention, Ichigo had another stumble into a hole I dug? It was really meant for any monkeys that may be somewhere on the island… I have my suspicions. I found footprints while I was looking for a good place for my cot. I wonder if Ichigo and Renji know about it… I think I'll go swimming tomorrow after I recover the trap. I stink…

Day 4

**Ichigo:**

Dear journal,

Guess what! I finally made it through a day without running into any traps! This is amazing! Oh ya, I threw up last night… I blame the fish. Oh boy, I can't wait to see the look on Renji's face when he falls into the trap I set for revenge. See, I'm laying in this cot like thing I found out in the middle of nowhere, and I have a trap set in front of it so when he sees me and comes to try to dump me out of it so he can have it, he'll trip on the line and fall into a pit where he will then be snapped back up upside-down from the tree branch above. It's all too perfect! Uh oh, here comes Kisuke! Better go before things get weird.

P.S. It's probably somewhere around seven o'clock PM right now, I'm guessing.

**Renji:**

Dear journal,

This camp thing is slowly getting easier. Ichigo didn't fall into any traps today… but Kisuke did. He, like, tripped and fell in this pit and then was suddenly jerked back into the air upside-down from a branch. I have a feeling Ichigo had something to do with it. It's not fair though, cause now Ichigo has this cozy little cot _and _his tent- he moved it over by the cot so he could guard it. Kisuke's finally lost his mind… what little there was; he thinks there's a monkey on the island. What a weirdo. I wonder where he got that idea. Whoa. That was weird- I just heard something break… bigger than a twig. I'm guessing it was just Kisuke or Ichigo breaking a

**Kisuke:**

Dear journal,

I honestly don't think we are alone on this island… if this is a set up I swear Rukia will pay! Things just got really creepy. I thought heard someone scream… it's dark… maybe the middle of the night. The scream sounded faintly like Renji… if it was, I don't think I want to know what got him, let alone care. It was probably Ichigo sneaking up on him. I think I'll go find Ichigo to find out; see if he heard it… oh, and I fell into one of Ichigo's traps. It hurt cause right after I hit the ground I like got whiplash being snapped back up- then I got a head rush from being upside-down and almost passed out. That's when Ichigo kindly took pity and let me down. I don't believe Ichigo realized that the traps Renji and I set before weren't meant for him.

**Other inhabitant of the island (yes, another person on the island):**

HA! I got Renji's notebook!!! This is amazing. Who knew the guys would be so rude to each other. Ever since day one they've done nothing but argue. I would know. I've been here the whole time. Let me explain things so they make more sense:

Day one- They were dropped off, explained the rules as Ichigo kindly wrote down, and agreed to abide by them. Once left alone, they all shot murderous glares at one another and marched off in different directions. I watched each carefully through the day and was surprised to find that Ichigo found a small berry snack right off. The others didn't find food for that day. Also, that night, Renji built a trap just incase there was any wildlife to catch for food… I guess they all missed the part where I said _deserted_ island. But then there's me, but that doesn't count.

Day two- early morning poor Ichigo walked right into Renji's trap as you know and he was upside-down for about ten to twenty minutes before he started trying to get a rock. Once he got it, he managed to curl up and grab the branch. From there he began to whack the branch with the rock until it broke. Then the landed on his face and was smashed on the back with the branch. It looked like it really hurt. Then, Kisuke caught that fish. I didn't think the stuff would come out of Ichigo's mouth that did when he got mad and him for not sharing and being a brute about it. I don't blame him though.

Day three- Poor, poor Ichigo. He fell in a hole Kisuke dug after he found my footprints. He thought my tracks looked like monkey tracks… he'll regret that. Then Ichigo ate a nasty fish… he threw it back up later that night though. Ichigo is very good with his hands too. He built a tent of sticks and leaves… I wonder where he learned to do that. Then Renji and Kisuke tried to tear it down but where surprisingly unsuccessful. Ichigo had the sticks really deep in the ground and the leaves woven tight with the help of kelp. I think he saw it coming. Renji started eating bugs. It's gross and he seems to think so too but he eats them anyway. At least he has the common sense not to eat the bright colored ones. Kisuke, on the other hand, had a very successful day. He managed to catch and cook two fish and build a cot…, which Ichigo ended up stealing the next day.

Day four- this was the most comedic day ever! Today I got to interfere with their survival plans. I went with Kisuke's little idea of a monkey… that got Renji screamin'! Oops, getting ahead of my self here, see, before that Kisuke fell into a trap that… well, you know this so I'll just tell you what I did:

I waited until Kisuke and Ichigo were occupied and Renji was alone. Then, in my little monkey disguise, which I knew Renji would be startled by if I attacked viciously in the dark. So I did… I didn't expect him to scream though. I almost feel guilty for that. So now Kisuke and Ichigo are trying to figure out where Renji is… oh, there, they just found him and he's telling them the whole story… lets turn this over to the voice recorder shall we?...

"And then it, like, bashed me on the head and took my journal! It was huge too! It was, like, 6 feet tall and like 200 pounds!"

(He'll regret saying that later.)

"Are you serious?!" (Ichigo)

"No joke!" (Renji)

"Quiet guys! Keep it down. You don't want it to find us now do you?" (Kisuke)

"Oh, right" (Ichigo)

"Now do you believe me?" (Kisuke)

"Oh, only a little!" (Renji)

"What ever, lets just go find it and get it in a trap so it can't hurt us." (Ichigo)

"Maybe we could eat it." (Renji)

"_Ewe!_" (Kisuke and Ichigo in unison)

"What?" (Renji)

(Kisuke and Ichigo roll eyes and begin to walk away)

"Whud I say?" (Renji) "Guys! Wait up! Don't leave me alone again!"

**Other inhabitant on the island:**

Let the hunt begin!

Day 5

**Ichigo:**

Dear journal,

Today has been rough so far. Kisuke is being all bounty hunter and Renji's being paranoid. We're trying to find this weird, oversized monkey that attacked Renji and took his journal. We're getting nowhere fast. I wonder how long it will take Kisuke to realize that monkeys rarely travel on the ground. He's up in front of me right now bent in half examining the ground. He wants me to take notes on clues we find. So far… None. Go figure. Therefore, from pure boredom, I'm updating from last night. At least we all got something to eat this morning. Kisuke finally decided to share. In return though I had to promise to show them how to build tents for tonight so they can be protected… ya know what? I'm starting to worry cause we set up a trap a while ago and where we are now is starting to look familiar. We've been searching all day, though. I'm tiered and my ankle still hurts… I wonder what we're gonna have for lunch… Holy! Something just ran past us. Got to go I have to catch up with them. We're chasing it!

Day 5

**Ichigo:**

Dear journal,

We lost the creature yesterday. It sucks; but at least now we have more clues. We spent the whole day today again trying to find it but once again have found nothing… except clues. We found Renji's first entry from his journal. It's so nice how he thinks Kisuke and I are idiots, huh?... well, maybe Kisuke is but you know. Things are starting to get weird between us though. We haven't fought all day so far. They are actually being half-tolerable. Well, except for Kisuke acting like some Australian animal hunter from some TV show and Renji jumping at every twig that snaps… OMG! KISUKE JUST GOT CAUGHT IN HIS OWN TRAP! HA!!! I knew we were going in circles. I'm just glad I wasn't leading… I suppose I should go and help him get down… I don't want to though… so I don't think I will… uh, fine. They just blackmailed me… with the whole thing of the traps I got caught in. This sucks.

**Kisuke:**

Dear journal,

I hurt. I fell into my own trap I set up yesterday for that stupid monkey. I think I might have broken something. Ichigo hates me now… why, you ask? Because Renji refuses to quit searching until we find this thing and get his journal back and so he doesn't have to be "concerned" about its where-abouts any more. He's scared, I know it… any how, the reason Ichigo more than likely hated me, is cause now I'm riding on his back… my leg doesn't want to work right now… (I don't think I set the trap up right if it hurt me this bad.) This whole being on Ichigo's back thing is really awkward though because he's reading as I'm writing…. Oh, he has just confirmed that he's not entirely mad at me, but mostly at Renji. I'm glad.

Day 6

**Ichigo:**

I'm in pain. Kisuke was riding on my back almost all day yesterday. I'm starting to think he broke his left ankle. He can't seem to use it any more, the poor guy. He's a great artist though. He drew a little smiley angel in his journal at the end of his entry. He's been apologizing for me being sore ever since this morning when I sat up and said ow. We got kind of close to finding it yesterday but we lost it agai

**Other inhabitant on the island:**

Itotally attacked Ichigo today! It was amazing. He totally flipped out. Lucky for him he doesn't agree with the height and weight Renji came up with for me. I guess I just hit Renji harder… course I came out of a tree… and not a bush… oh well. Tomorrow, I think I'll revile myself; see how they react when they see that I've been here the whole time.

**Kisuke:**

Dear journal,

I feel soooo bad right now! Poor Ichigo is all sore cause I was on his back all day yesterday. Man, he probably hates me now… I wonder what Renji's freaking out about. He acts as though this monkey is a murderer or a hollow or something. I miss my reaper powers. If we had them, we would have caught this thing by now. It would be dead and we wouldn't have to worry about it. Then we could just finish this thing and go home… wait… what if this is some kind of set up? We've all been arguing since before this and now we're not… hmmm…

Day 7

**Voice Recording:**

"AHHHHHHHH! ICHIGO! KISUKE! HELP! IT'S BACK!"

(Running out to save him:) "HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING! WE-"(stopping mid stride) "Wait a minute!! RUKIA?!... HOW DARE YOU!"

"Wait, are you the monkey?" (Kisuke on Ichigo's back)

(Sarcastically) "Nooooo… I'm just the one who's been watching you from the beginning. I was afraid you'd never stop arguing. But now that you have, we can go home. Good job."

(All boys look slyly at one another before returning glares at Rukia)

**Other inhabitant ****on the island****/ Rukia:**

Dear journal,

I hurt…


End file.
